Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling online network services. Online services have gained widespread use among consumers across a variety of industries. As the sophistication of online services increase, so too have telecommunications services, which offer a range of messaging services and applications, beyond that of traditional voice services. Such messaging services, for example, include short message service (SMS) and multimedia message service (MMS). Given the rapid development of both online services and telecommunication services, the integration of these services has thus been slow and superficial.